Night of the Vampire
by fanfiction9821
Summary: Rouge gets bitten by a bat and starts turning innocent Mobians into members of her Vampiric Legion. Rocket, Sally, and Josh become three of her victims. Team New Mobotropolis and the Omega Rangers will have combine efforts to stop Rouge before Mobius becomes a world of vampires. Can they do it or will they fall by Rouge's fangs? Part 1 of the Halloween Frights trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here with the first story of a trilogy that will give you nightmares. This month is October and the trilogy is known as the Halloween Frights trilogy. This first story is Night of the Vampire. The events that happen in this story are purely fictional and will not happen to anyone, unless you live in Transylvania. Anyway, enough talking. Let's get to the story. Roll the film!

* * *

"Are you sure this is safe, Aunt Rouge," Josh asked as he, Shade, Manik, Sonia, Lara, and Rouge walked through the dark caverns they were currently in.

"Of course it's safe. I wouldn't be bringing you along if it wasn't," Rouge responded.

"That makes me feel a whole lot better."

"Why are you even here? If you feel creeped out, then be gone," Shade said.

"Quiet, hybrid. You ain't the boss of me," Josh said.

"Cut it out, you two. We're not here to fight. We're here to... Why are we here again," Manik asked.

"Just following a tip about some treasure. That's pretty much it."

"Great. We're exploring a dark cave and possibly risking our lives all for some treasure. Fantastic." Shade turned around before grabbing Josh by the throat and lifting him off the ground.

"Listen, hedgehog. We're not here to listen to you. We're here because of my mom's passion. Get it?"

"Got it," Josh said.

"Good," Shade said before releasing his grip on Josh's throat.

"Are you okay, Josh," Sonia asked as she helped her boyfriend to his feet.

"Yeah. I can't say the same about my butt."

"Come on. We have to follow the others."

"Alright. I'm right behind you," Josh said as he and Sonia walked behind the others. They stopped when they saw that there were three tunnels ahead of them.

"Not this again. I'm getting tired of this."

"This definitely seems like one of these running gags," Lara said.

"Looks like we have to split up," Josh said.

"It does."

"Josh, got any idea how we're gonna do this," Manik asked.

"Of course I do. Lara's with Sonia, Shade's with Rouge, and you're with me."

"Sounds fair."

"Be careful, Sonia," Josh said.

"Same to you," Sonia said before she and Josh went into their respective tunnels.

* * *

"Why do you think Josh paired us up," Lara asked as she and Sonia walked through the tunnel they were in.

"Because he knows we're best friends. He probably thinks that we're like Kimmy and DJ."

"Then Josh has been watching too much Full House," Lara said.

"It's a good show, Lara," Sonia said.

"I think Josh spends a little too much time watching TV."

"You just don't know Josh the way I do."

"Just what is that supposed to mean," Lara asked before Sonia stopped walking.

"Think about it, Lara. Where does Josh get his fighting skills from? Shows like Power Rangers Samurai, Supah Ninjas, and Kickin' It. If he sees it, he can learn it, memorize it, and perform it perfectly," Sonia said.

"Sorry if I offended you, Sonia," Lara apologized.

"It's cool. You're lucky Josh didn't hear you saying that," Sonia said.

"Yeah."

* * *

"Did you eat before we left," Manik asked as he and Josh walked through the caverns.

"You know I did, Manik. You definitely wouldn't like a repeat of the last time we went through a cave."

"No, I wouldn't."

"You were seriously scared," Josh said.

"Was not," Manik countered.

"The sheer terror in your voice said otherwise."

"Whatever. Let's just find this treasure and get out before something does hunt us down."

"You're delusional," Josh said.

"Says you," Manik said.

* * *

"Are you sure this was the right tunnel to go down, Mom?"

"Of course it is. You only sound frightened because you've never gone treasure hunting with me," Rouge said.

"I think Josh did have the right to be scared of this place," Shade said to himself before hearing something.

"You hear something, Shade?"

"Yeah. Sounds like wings flapping, but I never saw any birds come in here. Unless..." A swarm of bats stopped Shade from finishing his statement when they started attacking him and Rouge. Unknown to Shade, one of the bats bit his mother in the neck before flying off.

"What was their deal," Shade asked as the bats flew away.

"I'm not sure, but I feel strange," Rouge said, unaware of the mark left by the bat bite.

"Let's go. I think that's enough treasure hunting for today."

"Yeah. I need to rest because I think one of those bats bit me."


	2. Chapter 2

_I just don't get it. Why would a swarm of bats attack us? We're practically family, _Shade thought as he flew with his mother recovering on his back. Josh and the others ran back to New Mobotropolis when Shade told them what had happened to him and Rouge.

"Hold on, Mom. We're almost there," Shade said as he soared through the skies of Mobius.

* * *

Moments later, Josh and the others were standing outside the room where Rouge was recovering from her bat attack.

"Poor Rouge," Sonia said.

"Yeah," Manik said.

"I don't get it, Shade. Why would a swarm of bats attack you and Aunt Rouge? You're practically family," Josh said.

"That's what I was thinking about on the way back here. Something was off about that bat."

"Did you remember anything odd about the bat?"

"I did, actually. I noticed that it had blood-red eyes that looked like they were filled with pure hatred and evil," Shade said.

"Great. That gives me something to look for," Josh said before breaking off from the group.

"Where are you going, Josh," Lara asked.

"The library. I'll be right back."

* * *

Using his own brand of speed, Josh made it from the hospital to the library in no time flat.

"Gotta look for something involving the bat Shade saw," Josh muttered as he looked at the various shelves. He found a few books with information on what he was looking for.

"This should do." Josh then used his psychokinesis to lift the books and haul them over to one of the tables.

"Let's see here," Josh muttered before grabbing one of the books and flipping through it.

"Nothing." He then placed the book on the table before grabbing one of the others. While he was searching, NICOLE materialized right behind him.

"What are you looking for, Josh," NICOLE asked, surprising Josh.

"Don't do that," Josh said as NICOLE sat beside him.

"What's going on?"

"Aunt Rouge was attacked in a cave not far from here by a swarm of bats. One of those bats bit her and she's recovering."

"Is that why you have all this books," NICOLE asked.

"Yeah. Shade said the bat that bit Aunt Rouge had blood-red eyes full of evil," Josh said before placing the book he was looking through on the table.

"Maybe I can help."

"You can, actually. See if you can find anything that pertains to vampires. I'm afraid this goes deeper than a simple bat bite."

"I'll see what I can do," NICOLE said before getting up.

"You do that," Josh muttered as he looked through one of the other books.

* * *

While Josh was looking for any information on the bat Shade had seen in the cave, Manik and the others were standing inside the room Rouge was recovering in. Shade was sitting at his mother's side, Lara was standing one of the corners in the room, and Sonia and Manik were sitting by the window of the room.

"I really hope Josh finds what he's looking for."

"He will, Manik. You know him all too well. You of all people should know that he never stops until he finds what's he looking for."

"You're right, Sonia. I shouldn't doubt Josh. After all, he is my best friend," Manik said as he continued looking out the window. While Manik stared out the window, one of the nurses walked into the room.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you'll have to leave," she said.

"Thanks for the heads-up."

"My pleasure." Sonia, Manik, Shade, and Lara then walked out of the room, leaving Rouge to herself.

"We should get rest, guys. It looks like it's getting dark," Lara said as she, Manik, Shade, and Sonia walked out of the hospital.

"You're right, Lara. We should rest up for the next day. Who knows what'll happen tomorrow?"

"Exactly." Miles away, the same bat that had bitten Rouge before flew up to the mouth of the cave before transforming into a human-bat hybrid.

"It's nearly time for me to exact revenge on this pitiful planet," the creature rasped as it watched the sun sink into the horizion.

* * *

Josh used his iPhone to ensure he wouldn't doze off before he would find something useful. He yawned as he looked through the book he currently had in front of him while listening to Linkin Park's 'Iridescent'.

"Man, I could use some sleep, but I can't do that until I find something about that bat Shade saw in the cave." He was about to close the book when something interesting caught his eye. He turned back to the page and saw a picture of a hideous human/bat hybrid creature with text beside it.

"There are dozens of vampires, but none so terrifying as Cassandra the Vampire Queen. Legends say that she had control over more than a thousand slaves before being vanquished. Victims of Cassandra say she can assume the form of a bat with blood-red eyes. Legends also say that she will return one day to claim control of the world she awakens on," Josh read.

"I don't believe it. I have to show Dad this."

"It's a shame you won't get a chance."

"Who's there," Josh asked before being grabbed and pulled to the ground by Rouge. Luckily, he was able to bring the same book he was reading down to the floor. On the ground, Rouge pierced Josh's fur with her fangs.

"Welcome to the Vampiric Legion, Josh. You are my newest soldier," Rouge said as Josh's yellow eyes turned blood-red.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day came and Shade rushed to the hospital to see his mother only to find out she had disappeared during the night.

"Where'd she go," Shade asked himself before walking out of the room.

"What happened," Manik asked as soon as Shade set foot outside the hospital.

"She wasn't even there."

"That's strange."

"It is. She was supposed to be there, yet she wasn't," Shade said before Sonia and Lara ran up to him and Manik.

"Slow down. Where's the fire," Manik asked.

"It's Josh. He's gone missing," Sonia said.

"Josh's gone missing?"

"You heard me. My future king's gone."

"Interesting," Manik said before glancing over to a bulletin board with the pictures of twenty missing Mobians.

"Josh and Rouge has gone missing, right?"

"Yeah," Lara said.

"That makes twenty-two missing Mobians," Manik said.

"What are you talking about, Manik?"

"The bulletin board over there." Sonia, Lara, and Shade looked at the bulletin board Manik had pointed out and saw what he was talking.

"Twenty missing Mobians," Sonia said as she and the others walked over to the board.

"Twenty-two if you count Rouge and Josh," Manik said.

"We have to find out where they both went," Lara said.

"You mean Josh and Rouge?"

"I don't mean Dante Ontero and Wyatt Black."

"We have to find my mom first," Shade said.

"Who said we were going to look for your missing mother first, Shade? We're looking for Josh first."

"No way. My mom matters more. I don't care about your missing king."

"Oh, that's it," Sonia said before punching Shade and knocking him to the ground.

"Why'd you do that?! I just said we would look for my mom first," Shade said before Manik and Lara helped him to his feet.

"Thank you. It's nice to know I can count on the Prince of Mobius and the Guardian."

"I'm not actually a Guardian yet," Lara corrected.

"Still, you're a Guardian-in-training," Shade said.

"That's true."

"I'm sure we can find some middle ground," Manik said.

"Like what?"

"I'm thinking we should pair up into teams of two. Shade can lead his partner to find Rouge while Sonia leads her partner to find Josh. Sound fair?"

"That actually does. Nice plan, Manik," Shade said.

"Usually, it's Josh that comes up with the plan," Manik said.

"I'm thinking Josh is starting to rub off on you."

"I guess he has." Manik then looked to see a security camera near the hospital entrance.

"Shade, I think I may know a way you can find out where your mom went," Manik said.

"How," Shade asked before Manik pointed to the camera.

"Of course. The security footage."

"I got it."

"What," Sonia asked.

"I can go with Shade while Lara goes with you," Manik said.

"Good thinking. Josh has rubbed off on you," Lara said.

"He has. Come on, Shade. We have to find out where both Josh and your mother disappeared to."

"Lead the way, Manik. I'm right behind you," Shade said before he and Manik went back inside the hospital.

"Josh said that he was going to the library to find out something about that bat Shade saw, so we should go there to see if we can't find him."

"Good idea, Lara. I'm starting to think Josh's starting to rub off on you."

* * *

"The cameras are in every room and they're all controlled from here," one of the nurses said as she led Manik and Shade straight to the control room.

"We'll be quick. We just need to check the surveillance footage from last night," Manik said.

"Of course. I'll just be going back to work."

"Let's see here. Last night's surveillance footage."

"Doesn't Argyle need to be here to help out," Shade asked.

"Not necessarily. Argyle showed me how to do this," Manik said as he browsed the footage from last night.

"There. Now we just have to find the camera your mom was in."

"Move aside. I know what number it was."

"Then work your magic," Manik said as he got out of the chair.

"I will," Shade said as he took Manik's spot. He watched the footage and saw Rouge spring back to life before running out of the room.

"Now we know what happened to my mom."

"Now we need to know where she went after all that."

"We may have a lead on that," Lara said as she and Sonia stepped into the room.

"You two find anything," Shade asked.

"We did. Last night, Josh must've been attacked because this book was on the ground," Sonia said as she held out a book.

"Was Josh looking through that," Manik asked.

"He was before something happened to him."

"Something like Rouge?"

"You're not suggesting that my mom had something to do with Josh's disappearance."

"Sorry, Shade, but I am. Rouge disappeared from her hospital room last night moments before Josh disappears. I'm pretty sure she had something to do with that," Manik said.

"There was something else."

"What would that be, Lara?"

"The book was opened to this page," Sonia said before turning to a page of the book. Shade and Manik walked over to Sonia before seeing a picture of a castle with a storm cloud hanging over it.

"What is that," Manik asked.

"The home of the infamous Cassandra. She was the worst of the worst out of all the vampires. She even tops Dracula."

"So if we find this castle..."

"We find Josh, Rouge, and all those missing Mobians," Sonia said.


	4. Chapter 4

"What makes you think that Team New Mobotropolis will want to join forces with a ragtag team of Mobians from the future," Sonia asked as she, Lara, Shade, and Manik scaled the mountain path that led to T.N.M.H.Q.

"I'm sure they'll listen to us once we explain the situation to them," Manik said as he climbed.

"Amazing. That's something I expect Josh to say," Lara said.

"I guess Josh really is rubbing off on me. Being best friends with him is helping me become more like him."

"Less talking, more climbing," Shade said bitterly.

"You're just sore because you can't fly over to the place. Otherwise, you might be shot down," Manik said.

"I officially hate Tails and Thunder now."

"You're lucky they can't hear you from here."

"Shut up, Guardian. I didn't ask for your two cents," Shade snapped.

"Fine. See you there," Lara said as she climbed. Moments later, Shade had made it to the front door of T.N.M.H.Q. where Manik, Sonia, and Lara were standing.

"Why are you standing there like statues? We can just walk in." Shade then started his walk up to the front door, only to have Manik stop him.

"What? There's no danger here, Manik," Shade said.

"That's your opinion." Manik then grabbed one of the rocks near his foot and threw it with his strength to see it be eviscerated by the invisible laser barrier.

"See? One wrong move and game over for you, Shade. Josh would know to turn off the defenses," Manik said before the laser grid mysteriously disappeared.

"That was strange. What do you think happened, Manik?"

"I'm not sure, but we probably shouldn't be out here wondering when we can pitch the possible idea of a team-up to Team New Mobotropolis." Manik then walked over to the door before holding it open for Lara and Sonia.

"Thanks, Manik," Sonia said as she and Lara walked inside.

"Josh definitely is rubbing off on you," Shade said as he walked into the base.

"I guess he is," Manik said as he entered the building and closed the door behind him.

"Anyone here? Hello?"

"Keep your voice down, Manik. They're everywhere," Sally said.

"Mom? Where are you," Manik asked.

"In here. Quick."

"Over there," Lara said pointing to one of the doors.

"Thanks, 'Su," Manik said before walking over to the door and opening it. Manik then led everyone into the room before quietly closing the door.

"Manik, you're okay," Sally said as she and Rocket got out of their hiding places.

"I am, Mom, but what's with the whispering?"

"They're everywhere, Manik. They could be listening for their newest victim," Rocket said as he scanned the room.

"That's a good point, Rocket. No one knows where they could be except for us," Manik said.

"Well, where? Don't keep us in suspense."

"Sonia, you should show them the castle."

"Castle? What is your brother talking about, Sonia?"

"Just this," Sonia said before showing Sally and Rocket the book.

"Incredible," Rocket said as he took the book from Sonia.

"Where did you find this," Sally asked.

"Found in the library after Josh had disappeared."

"Interesting. Now, let's take a look at the castle Sonia had mentioned." Rocket then flipped through the book before stopping on the picture of the castle.

"Is this what you were talking," Rocket asked.

"It is. That's where all those missing Mobians disappeared to," Sonia said.

"Amazing. We have to find this castle."

"Wait. Why are you here?"

"Josh was bitten by Rouge who was bitten by a bat who's really a vampire back from the dead seeking vengeance for being vanquished a long time ago," Manik said before taking time to breathe.

"That sounds a bit farfetched to me," Rocket said.

"But I'm willing to wager that you came so you can pitch the possibility of a team-up between you and Team New Mobotropolis," Sally said.

"Wait. How did you know about who we are?"

"Rocket told me."

"What can I say? I remember what happened before I became Mecha Rocket and I remember what happened when I was Mecha Rocket," Rocket said.

"I guess the secret's out," Manik said.

"It is and we're willing to help."

"Really?"

"Of course. We just need to...," Rocket started before Josh and Rouge came out of the shadows.

"Hey! Let go of me!"

"Why should I," Josh asked before sinking his fangs into Rocket's fur.

"Get back!"

"Like father, like son."

"That's right," Rocket said as his eyes became the same as Josh's.

"Oh, man. Rocket's one of them," Manik said.

"So is Sally," Rouge said before piercing Sally's fur with her fangs.

"Sonia!"

"No, don't! You'll be just like her!"

"Your friend's smart."

"Come on! We have to move before we end up like them," Manik said before bashing the door down. He then led the others outside before seeing the sky was covered in dark clouds.

"What's going on?"

"The Night of the Vampire is fast approaching. Soon, this world will belong to Cassandra." Rocket, Josh, Sally, and Rouge then took to the skies before flying off.

"We have to follow them," Manik said.

"Follow them?! Are you nuts?! We barely got away from them and you want to follow them?! You're crazy, Manik," Shade said.

"If we follow them, then they could lead us to Cassandra and the castle from the book!"

"Great idea," Sonia said.

"Come on. I may know a way to follow them," Manik said before leading the others back inside.


	5. Chapter 5

"We're right behind them, Manik," Shade said as he piloted the Invisijet to follow the vampiric Josh, Sally, Rouge, and Rocket.

"Great. Stay on their tails," Manik said.

"Can do." Shade kept flying until the vampires they were following touched down near the same castle illustrated in the book.

"I think I just found it," Shade said.

"Great. Just land this bird easily."

"I'm on it." Shade then gently landed the Invisijet in front of the castle.

"Perfect," Manik said.

"Thanks. Now let's roast these vamps," Shade said as he got up from his seat. Seconds later, Shade, Sonia, Lara, and Manik were prepared to defeat Cassandra and her Vampiric Legion.

"Outta the way. I got a score to settle with Cassandra."

"Go ahead, Manik. We won't stop you, mainly because we shouldn't."

"Thanks," Manik said before blasting the castle doors down.

"Cassandra! Show your face!"

"Wow. It seems Josh definitely has rubbed off on Manik," Shade said.

"Actually, I think Manik's becoming the new Josh," Lara said.

"Didn't you hear me?! Show your face," Manik shouted before the door at the top of the castle stairs opened.

"About time you showed up," Cassandra said as she entered the room.

"You took too many Mobians from their friends and families. Now it's time for you to pay recompense."

"How dare you, hedgehog! I simply want to rebuild my vampire army so I can conquer this miserable world."

"You aren't getting your chance," Manik said before getting out a crossbow, loading an arrow, and taking aim at Cassandra.

"Say good night." Manik then fired off the arrow and waited for it to hit its mark. At the very last second, Cassandra had moved out of the way before the arrow could plant itself in the wall.

"Stupid crossbow," Manik said before throwing it to the ground.

"It's not the weapon, but rather the shooter," Cassandra said.

"You'll pay for that."

"You and what army?" Cassandra then summoned her army of vampires to defeat Sonia, Lara, Shade, and Manik.

"Now what, O Fearless Leader?"

"Easy. Follow my lead. Omega Blue," Manik called out before morphing into his ranger persona.

"Good thinking. Our ranger suits should give us the strength we need," Sonia said before she, Lara, and Shade morphed into their ranger personas.

"Come on! We ain't afraid of a few blood-suckers! Give us all you got!"

"Gladly. Attack," Cassandra ordered.

"Okay. Anyone have an idea on how to get out of this," Shade asked as the vampires cornered him and the others.

"I have something," Manik said.

"How?" Manik then glanced over to a window over the doorway that was painted over.

"Trust me, I know a way. I just need you guys to keep these vampires off my tail."

"We're on it. Just do what you have to," Sonia said.

"Thanks, sis," Manik said before using his Omega Lance as a way to push back the vampires blocking his way.

"Great. I got out of there. Now I just need to get up to that window." He then saw a torn banner leading up to the window.

"That'll work," Manik said before running over to it and climbing.

"Get that hedgehog! He's trying to stop us!" One of the nearby vampires grabbed Manik's shoe before he was able to get up to the window.

"Let go of my shoe, you undead freak!" Manik then tried to kick the vampire away with his free foot.

"See ya on the ground," Manik said before the vampire fell to the floor.

"What is he doing," Lara asked as she, Sonia, and Shade watched Manik climb up the banner.

"Almost there." Manik then used one of his hands to get the stone ledge below the window before grabbing it with the other hand.

"Come on," Manik said as he tried to get on the ledge. He then used all his strength to pull himself up onto the ledge.

"Hey, Cassandra! I got something to say!"

"What would that be," Cassandra asked.

"This Night of the Vampire is over," Manik said before using his Omega Lance to smash the window.

"No!"

"Let there be light!" Cassandra howled in pain as the sunlight from outside roasted her alive.

"I curse you, Manik Acorn, and your entire legacy," Cassandra said before turning into dust. Seconds after Cassandra had been destroyed, all the Mobians under her control were freed.

"Manik, nice job," Josh said.

"Yeah. You saved the entire world from becoming vampires," Rocket said.

"I guess I did," Manik said as he climbed down the banner.

"Good work, Manik. You have definitely proven yourself," Sally said.

"Thanks, Mom."

"You're a real hero, Manik," Lara said as she, Sonia, and Shade walked up to him.

"Thanks, but I couldn't have done without you guys. We're a team," Manik said.

"Yeah, we are." Today, Manik proved himself as a true hero by stopping a vampire queen from turning Mobius into a wasteland.


End file.
